The Dream
by Baby Cougar
Summary: I had a dream with Naruto characters Mario characters and bill cosby. Shinoxme. It's Kimimaro's Birthday party! Beware evil robots!AU


**This is seriously a dream I had. It was so random that I thought I would write it down. All speech is as I remember it. Hope you guys enjoy! For safety laws, I switched out my real name for a Pseudonym. My real name was said in the dreams. DOn't own Naruto, Bill Cosby, a robot, or Mario.  
**

I was up late again reading my fave ShinoxHinata fanfics. I found myself falling asleep at the computer, so I shut the machine down, stumbled over to the couch, and crashed. I was swarmed by my two dogs, Lily and Sparkles. I was asleep when my head hit the pillow. My name is Cougar, and I have some strange dreams.

I woke up in a strange place. I realized I was in a log cabin. And OH MY! I finally took the time to notice the other guests. The entire cast from Naruto was there, as well as from Super Mario. Bill Cosby was also present. At first I thought I was at a Cosplayer Convention, but as I looked around, I noticed that the costumes were a little too perfect. I spotted someone dressed as Rock Lee. They even had a bowl cut to boot. I put a hand on his shoulder. I asked him where I was, and I nearly choked on my own spit when he turned to face me. I could only think of one person who had eyebrows that thick and who had big fish eyes, and that was the original Rock lee. He smiled at me, and I was nearly blinded. He pointed at the wall. I followed his finger to the sign on the wall.

"It is a birthday party. How youthful of you to attend.!"

My jaw dropped. That was Rock Lee's voice. This isn't a Cosplayer Convention. I gaped at the sign. It read, "Happy Birthday Kimimaro!" The person that had made the sign had written it with a red colored pencil on a white piece of poster board. Kimimaro had been misspelled, then hastily corrected.

Well, might as well have fun while I'm here. I set off on search of our favorite bone man. I looked around me. I saw Naruto talking to Sakura over by the punch table. He also had that annoying voice that he has in the English dub of the anime. I looked around more and saw…Mario!? There he was, in all his three foot glory, trying to grab a snack off of the table. I heard a voice in the back, a voice that makes me melt. I looked to find the source of the voice, when the gleam of sunglasses caught my attention. Then I saw him. Aburame Shino, and he was having a conversation with Kidoumaru, the spider guy that works for Orochimaru. I gaped for a minute. Yes, I admit that I'm a Shino fan girl. Nothin' wrong with that, is there?

I stole one last glance at my favorite bugboy and continued in my search for Kimimaro. Ahh! There he is. I ran up to him and Glomp!ed him. My brain didn't process that this action was about as safe as Glomp!ing Garra. Fortunately, he didn't kill me with a bone spear. He returned the hug, even though somewhat halfheartedly.

"Happy Birthday!" I said to him.

"Thanks." That was all he said.

I kissed his shoulder and left. **(A/N it's a dream. I don't know why I did it. Ask my subconscious brain.)** I enjoyed the party with everyone else. Eventually it became dinner time. Most of the guests left. We, the remaining guests, were seated at a rather large dining table. I glance around to see who remained. Sitting to my left was Bill Cosby. On my right, Mario, Sakura, a Chinese girl and a Japanese boy. No idea who they are. On the other side, Kimimaro, Shino, Naruto, Ton Ton **(A/N Remember, this is a dream!)**, my Mother, and a yellow robot.

Well as it turns out, the robot was a death robot, and it shot out death rays that looked like pink electricity. We all went and hid behind stuff. I have no idea why the ninja didn't take it out, but I was too busy hiding to question it.

**View Switches to Basement**

One by one, characters got sucked through the floor. First was Mario, then Shino, followed by the China girl, the Jap boy, Ton Ton, Tsunade, and Bill. Mario decided to take action.

"Oh, mama mia! Whya does it hafta bea odd number? Oh the humanitya of it alla!" **(A/N so this is why I've started to say "Oh, the humanity.")**

Shino was about to use his Kikaichu the shut him up, when I fell out of the ceiling, landing on my head in front of him with a resounding _THUNK_. He held out his hand to help me up and I nearly died on the inside. Smooth move, Cougar. I took the offered hand and stood up, stumbling from my hit on the head. It was then when I noticed all the coins on the floor. The Naruto characters were picking up leaf-shaped ones, and Mario was picking up Yoshi ones. Each coin "dinged" when touched.

"Yahoo!" yelled Mario. Then out of nowhere, I was Glomp!ed by a three-foot man in overalls. I pushed Mario off of me.

"Alrighta everyone," Mario went on, "this isa mission. Finda the robot anda destroy it. Your partners are…" He paused. "You two." The Chinese girl and the Japanese boy. "You two." Tsunade and Bill. "You two." I nearly exploded when he picked Shino and I. "And that leaves, oh my, I guess I'ma with the pig."

After that we all crawled through the window. We walked through the streets with our partners, searching for the robot. The sun was setting by now, it was noon when I woke up. Shino and I didn't say much to one another as we strolled down the street in search of the metallic yellow fiend. We heard a crash back at the log cabin and ran through the woods to the scene. Since Shino was a ninja, and could use chakra, he was a hell of a lot faster than me. **(A/N Stupid dream)** Shino noticed this. Without a word he grabbed my arm and flipped me on his back. He took off running **(A/N I love this dream!)** and we were there in seconds. Dusk now; getting hard to see.

"Mamma mia!"

Apparently, the other teams made it back. We looked around for the robot. There it was! It was shooting death rays everywhere. WE retreated to the forest, scattering. We climbed up into the insanely tall trees. **(A/N Apparently my fear of death by robot is greater than my fear of heights) **It's dark out now, it's hard to see. Someone else is in the tree with me, but I cant's see who for they are hiding in the shadows out of the moonlight.

I took the time to examine the tree that I was in. "Strange," I said to no one in particular. There were pulleys along this tree. The metal part of the pulley was large as if it was made to lift a large weight. The rope, however, looked like the woven drawstring in sweatpants. The rope went all the way to the ground, and I was at least 100 feet up. I grabbed the rope. Cotton. I yanked; it seemed sturdy. I heard a crash come from the cabin. The robot! After that; silence. I swung on to the pulley system and heard a soft gasp above me. Apparently the other person did now know about the pulleys until right now. I lowered myself down to the ground. When I reached it, I noticed that the wind had picked up. Great. Bits of debris were flying everywhere. I looked up at the person who was still in the tree. They had been higher up than me. The wind was stronger up there, and they were having a hard time hanging on.

WHOOSH!

A huge gust of wind hit the trees and it almost knocked me over. It did knock the figure out of the tree. I gasped as I recognized the outline in the moonlight. There was no mistaking that bushy hair or the shape of that jacket. It was Shino! He managed to grab both ropes of the pulley about a quarter of the way down. I breathed a sigh of relief; it was short-lived, however, when I heard the distinguishable CRACK of his head hitting the tree.

"Hold on, Shino! I'll get you down!"

I grabbed the back rope and yanked it up, while Shino steadily came down on the front rope. When he was about five feet above me, I could see his face. His sunglasses were smashed, his lip split, forehead bleeding, and his nose was broken.

"Cougar…" he whispered, then lost consciousness. Five feet above my head.

He dropped from the rope and I opened my arms in an attempt to catch him. I did, but his weight plus gravity knocked me down. My head hit the base of the tree and my world went black.

When I woke up, I was inside the cabin. I got up and went through the door into the next room. I saw Bill Cosby there.

"Where's…" I started.

"If you're looking for that boy, he's upstairs."

"What about--"

"The robot? It's been shut down. Don't worry about it."

I thanked him and went upstairs. I found a very open room that looked like a cross between a library and an infirmary. I spotted Shino laying on what looked like a small coffee table, his legs were hanging off and he had a pillow over his head. His arms were crossed over his face under the pillow. In front of his "bed" was a computer desk. Two girls were at his computer surfing MySpace. I recognized the girls as Sakura, who happens to be a medical nin, and Samantha, my step sister.

"How is he?" I asked them.

"He should be fine now. I healed his face and set his nose. He will have one hell of a headache, though."

Sakura didn't even look turn away from the computer screen as she said this. I turned my attention back to the boy. Kneeling down by his head, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Shino?" I said quietly, remembering the headache.

I heard hum grunt, and he brought his arms down to his sides, taking the pillow with them. I started at his face. His collar was unbuttoned, exposing it. His lip was a bit red where it was split, his nose had one of those metal things on it. And his forehead was wrapped. His hair wasn't bushy, it was straight. **(A/N No idea. Remember, dream)** He even had a new pair of glasses on. Shino tilted his head, looking at me.

O.o.O.o.O

**I woke up. It was still dark out. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the clock over the TV. 5:59.**

"**You have GOT to be kidding me." I growled.**

**I turned over on the couch and closed my eyes my mind picked up where the dream left off. At some point, I fell back asleep**

O.o.O.o.O

"Cougar?" Shino questioned.

I nodded and hugged him, resting my head on his chest.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

Shino groaned and put a hand on his head.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

He sat up, and I released my hug.

Looking back at me, he said, "Thank you."

"For what?" I questioned.

"For saving my life." he said simply.

"But Sakura's the one who healed you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, that is true. But you getting me down from that tree saved my life. Why? Because if I had fallen from that height in that condition, it would've killed me."

"Well then, you're welcome." I said smiling.

HE leaner forward and kissed my lips. I sat there dumbly staring in shock at what he did. He just smiled and got up off his "bed." He took his hands and ran them through his hair, effectively mussing it up. He stood and offered me a hand to help me off the floor. I took it and got up; he never let go of my hand. Samantha and Sakura didn't say anything as we left.

We were walking down the street hand in hand.

"Can I see your bugs?" I randomly asked.

He chuckled and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!"

He just chuckled again and lifted his free hand. We stopped walking. A few beetles crawled out from under his sleeve. I touched my other hand to his and let the beetles crawl on my fingers. I giggled; it tickled.

"You're not afraid?" he questioned.

"Why should I be? I like bugs!"

He laughed, then leaned closer and…

O.o.O.o.O

"**WAKE UP!"**

**I growled; my dream was good.**

"**GET UP!"**

**I growled again and glanced at the clock. Ten till seven. The dogs were still on me.**

"**Gotta go out?" My Grandpa called to them, and they ran off to go outside. I sat up and groaned. I wanted to sleep more. I got up. Still thinking about my dream, I decided to write it down. We got ready to leave for grocery shopping and I grabbed my notebook and pencil. I stayed in the car for the first two stops, then walked through Wal-Mart writing. Twelve pages later I finished in the cat food aisle. Yay! I thought I would post this on fan fiction, that's why I wrote it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
